Stronger
by OliviaTaylor
Summary: That that does not Kill Greg can only make him Stronger right? i do not own csi charaters.


Greg knew it was a mean thing to say but Hodges deserved every word of it. As great as it was to bash Hodges that small pang of guilt always got him. Unlike Hodges Greg actually had a heart. He didn't want to start out today on a bad note. Well on the other hand the dude was jerk so maybe he won't apologize after all. Greg will soon to realize that his actions have repercussions which for Greg is bad. Because not five minute later Hodges being the jack ass he is told Ickley that Greg verbal harassed him. ( which between you and me is a bunch of bullshit) When Icklie heard of this was his chance to try and ruin Grissiom. Greg was in the break room talking to everyone until Grissiom came in and asked Greg to follow him to his office. Greg did as he was told when they got to his office Icklie was there along with a very snarky Hodges who looked proud of himself for some reason.. Well Greg was about to find out. "Grissiom it seems that Csi Sanders was verbally abusing lab Tech Hodges on several accounts. Now if he is not reprimanded it is on your head. And I'll be forced to take action with the chief of police if his actions go unpunished. Do I make myself clear?" Icklie said in a Snarky manner. "Icklie did you ask if Hodges if he provoked Greg into that situation because Greg never does this kind of thing its out of his behavior." Grissom replied in his I-am-very-calm-and-you-can't-stand-it voice. Icklie only pulled a manila folder out and read a list of things that were harmless and no one ever complained and it never hurt anyone. When he was finished reading all of Greg's harmless stunts.. Grissiom was about to say something when Greg jumped into the conversation. " if I may be so bold. Icklie yes I verbally harassed Hodges only after he stood there and made fun what me and my teammates personalities and how we do our job. And if I must be reprimanded for what I said then so be it. Then Grissiom lock me up and throw away the keys." Greg said with pride in his voice. " that won't be necessary Greg I need you for the nightshift since we have an over load of cases" Grissiom said hoping to get Icklie to see to his point of view of the situation. " Ok Grissiom I see your point." but it didn't make either Hodges or Icklie happy but that didn't stop Icklie form saying what he wanted to say. "On one condition Greg must formally apologize to Hodges in front of his collages for his disrespectful behavior." Elickie said thinking he had the upper hand. But once again Greg surprised them all. " **You have got to be out of your God damn mind. I will not apologize for Hodges being a prick. He has no right making fun of everyone and get away with it. And I know the only reason your standing up for this prick is because you have a agenda against Grissiom who I have to say is the best damn Csi I have had the pleasure meeting. So if you want an apology from me then you give me reason why. If you don't then I'm done here."** Greg said loud enough for the entire lab to hear. After about a minute of silence Greg took that as his cue to leave. As he was walking down the hall he bumped into several of his friends. " yo Greg we heard what you said to Icklie. That was tight dawg." Warrick said to Greg giving him a pat on the back. Catharine told him that if Grissiom would never fire him and that he was an important part of the team. Sara kissed him on the cheek she was proud of him. Nick gave him a big hug and asked him if he wanted a beer later. The only thing Greg could think of right now was to listen to that song by Kanye West. So he grabbed his Ipod and put it on and sang along as he went to his locker to star hi shift.

N- n- now th- that don't kill me

Can only make me stronger

I need you to hurry up now

cause I can't wait much longer

I know I got to be right now

Cause I can't get much wronger

Man I've been waitin' all night now

That's how long I've been on ya

I need you right now

I need you right now

Let's get lost tonight

You could be my black Kate Moss tonight

Play secretary, I'm the boss tonight

And you don't give a fuck what they all say right?

Awesome, the christian and and Christian Dior

Damn, they don't make 'em like this anymore

I ask, cause I'm not sure

Do anybody make real shit anymore?

Bow in the presence of greatness

Cause right now thou has forsaken us

You should be honored by my lateness

That I would even show up to this fake shit

So go ahead go nuts go ape shit

Especially on my best

stand on my bape shit

Act like you can't tell who made this

New gospel homey, take six, and take this, haters

N- n- now th- that don't kill me

Can only make me strongerI need you to hurry up now

Cause I can't wait much longer

I know I got to be right now

Cause I can't get much wronger

Man I've been waitin' all night now

That's how long I've been on ya

I need you right nowI need you right now

Me likeyI don't know if you got a man or not,If you made plans or not

God put me in the plans or not

I'm trippin' this drink got me sayin' a lot

But I know that God put you in front of me

So how the hell could you front on me?

There's a thousand you's, there's only one of me

I'm trippin', I'm caught up in the moment right?

This is Louis Vuitton dime night

So we gon' do everything that Kan like

Heard they'd do anything for a klondike

Well I'd do anything for a blonde-dike

And she'll do anything for the limelight

And we'll do anything when the time's right

Ugh, baby, you're makin' it (harder, better, faster, stronger)

N- n- now th- that don't kill me

Can only make me stronger

I need you to hurry up now

Cause I can't wait much longer

I know I got to be right

nowCause I can't get much wronger

Man I've been waitin' all night now

That's how long I've been on ya

I need you right now

I need you right now

You know how long I've been on ya?

Since Prince was on Apollonia

Since OJ had Isotoners

Don't act like I never told ya _x6_

Baby, you're making it (harder, better, faster, stronger)

N- n- now th- that don't kill me

Can only make me stronger

I need you to hurry up now

Cause I can't wait much longer

I know I got to be right now

Cause I cant get much wronger

Man I've been waitin' all night now

That's how long I've been on ya

I need you right now _x4_You know how long I've been on ya?

Since Prince was on Apollonia

Since OJ had Isotoners

Don't act like I never told ya

Never told ya _x4_

Never over _x8_


End file.
